


She's a Lady

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Dance Academy, Forever the Sickest Kids
Genre: Abigail is a Pain but Worth it, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Sammy Lives ON, She's A Lady, forever the sickest kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: In Honor of the upcoming Dance Academy movie, I dipped into the old files and made a fanvid based on the song "She's a Lady" by Forever the Sickest Kids. It's Sammy/Abigail and in my head, nothing ever happened to Sammy. Made in January 2017 and never crossed posted.





	She's a Lady




End file.
